


The Day He Came Home

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Arguing, Astraphobia, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Genji, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Guilt, Memories, Phobias, Post-Recall, Reunions, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Thunderstorms, Vomiting, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: One day a ghost from your past shows up at your door step, and you find yourself reliving the past the longer he's there.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southwind_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwind_Dragon/gifts).



> This was a very old request from nearly a year ago, and I’m so sorry this took so long! I am going to be doing both requests from this person in particular because I loved both of them and this particular person likes, comments and bookmarks a lot of my stuff. So enjoy and sorry for being so late with this! Also I decided to add more than 3 parts since I loved the idea of this. Please enjoy <3
> 
> P.S. Also went off comic version of Reflections!Hanzo, not his casual skin.

**NOTE: yuujo - ‘play woman’ in japanese**

 

 

“I’m sorry...do I know you?” you asked staring at the man before you.

 

He was japanese, easy to tell by his skin tone and facial features. His black hair was up in a small bun, head partially shaved and his beard well kept with slight graying. He had on a dark brown parka, chin slightly hidden behind the high collar. A dark blue bag was slung across his shoulder and chest. He had on brown fingerless gloves and dark blue jeans that were tucked into his brown boots. You noted he had a few piercings as well, and you wondered if he was trying to be some kind of hipster or pretty boy. You raised an eyebrow as he cleared his throat.

 

“I suppose it has been awhile…,” he said as he looked down the left, shifting his hands in his pockets. “It’s me…Hanzo…do you remember me?...Us?”

 

Your eyes widened slightly as you stared at the man before you in disbelief. “H...Hanzo?” And just like that, the memories flooded back.

 

\--

 

_ The soft glowing lights in the club seemed to illuminate the man’s amber eyes as he made his way through the dancing crowd of people. The smell of booze and smoke was strong and made him grimace. Why Genji enjoyed such an atmosphere was beyond him. The idea of another’s body that was hot and sweaty from dancing pressed to his own was repulsive to him. Why he couldn’t just stay within the confines of the compound and behave like he was heir to a notorious clan was beyond him. It didn’t help that their father babied him and let him do whatever he wanted.  _

 

_ It made the elder heir somewhat jealous. Here he was having to track him down to keep him out of trouble, when he did nothing in return. All he did was sneak out at night to party and spend his family’s money. How could his father tolerate such behavior? Genji lived in the lap of luxury and abused it. It only served the anger him further as he finally escaped the crowd and adjusted the tie of his suit. Oh he was so getting an earful after he found him. _

 

_ He made his way up to the VIP section of the busy club. He made eye contact with the bouncer as if daring him to object his entrance, but he knew better than to stop the Shimada. With the amount of times he was here there was no reason and all of Hanamura knew the fates of the prestigious Shimada clan. He brushed past the bouncer who said, “Booth at the end.” _

 

_ He grunted and made his way down the second floor towards the booth at the end. Why was it always him who had to go drag his annoying younger brother back home to the Shimada castle? He could be resting right now, but no. He had to find him in the dead of night drunk at a bar or scour Hanamura to find him in bed with some whore having a one night stand. Just the thought was giving him a headache...at least, he assumed it was. It could’ve been the loud music from the floor below them that hung in the air.  _

 

_ He approached the booth to see his brother. His flashy green hair gleamed beneath the lights. He wore a white dress top that was slightly unbuttoned and a black tie that was loosened. He had on black dress pants and shoes, and he was an utter mess. He was clearly drunk as he was fixated on the girl sitting with him in the booth. She had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She wore a black dress that was a low cut v-neck that cut off about half way down her thighs. A silver necklace with a variety of jewels hung around her neck with matching earrings. She also wore black high heels, and she seemed uncomfortable.  _

 

_ Genji had his arm slung around her shoulders. He was leaning in close to her, grin plastered across his face. His amber eyes were glossy and half-lidded as he looked to her. She was trying to lean away from him, clear discomfort on her face as he spoke, “What’s wrong, beautiful? Aren’t you havin’ a goooood time?” _

 

_ “Uhm…” _

 

_ “Genji! What are you doing? You should be at home, not entertaining some...yuujo,” Hanzo said in disgust. _

 

_ “E-Excuse me!?” exclaimed the girl. _

 

_ “B-brother! What are you d-doing here?!” _

 

_ “Stopping you from making a fool of yourself and disgracing our family’s name. But…it seems it’s too late for that.” _

 

_ “I have done no such thing!” _

 

_ “Just look at yourself...you’re out becoming a drunk mess and throwing yourself on every woman you see...such a disgrace. Now get your things, we’re going home.” _

 

_ The girl stood up. “Excuse me, sir, but I think you owe me an apology.” _

 

_ “I owe you nothing. Now come, Genji.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, but I think you do,” she said grabbing his arm. _

 

_ Hanzo looked down to the girl with an angered look, “Remove your hand from me, before I do it for you, yuujo.” _

 

_ She eyed him evenly. “Do it then,” she said. “But for your information, I was trying to convince your brother to go home instead of staying here and drinking himself into a coma, or having sex with some random  _ **_yuujo_ ** _.” Her words were even, but they were laced with venom and contempt. _

 

_ Hanzo growled deeply in his chest, but before anything could happen, Genji suddenly jumped up and pulled Hanzo’s other arm towards the stairs of the club. Giving her one last glare, Hanzo yanked his arm free and followed behind his brother, who reeked of liquor and cologne.  _

 

_ The girl continued to stare at the brothers as they left the upper floor, and after they were out of sight, she sat back down at the booth with a sigh before finishing her drink. _

 

\--

 

“(Y/n)...?” asked Hanzo, and your eyes narrowed.

 

“Why the hell are you here?”


	2. Sake

**NOTE: yuujo - ‘play woman’ in japanese**

 

It took some convincing, but you finally caved and let the man into your home. After leading him into your living room, you told him to sit and tell you why he’s suddenly showing up out of nowhere after so long. Hanzo kept looking down at his hands as he spoke, seeming too nervous to look you in the eyes. “It had been so long since we’ve seen each other, b-but I...I just…” he said softly until he finally looked up at you. “I missed you, (y/n)...I needed to see you again...,” he said.

 

It had been so long since you’d seen Hanzo, and he seemed to have changed so much, but that didn’t change what had happened…how hurt you were about what had happened...but now wasn’t the time to think of that. “What do you want to drink? Tea?” you asked.

 

“I...I’ll take sake if you have any.”

 

You stared at him for a bit before shrugging and getting up to get him some. You soon returned with a bottle and two cups. You figured you might as well enjoy it if he was having some. Maybe getting tipsy would help this conversation go smoother. You watched as Hanzo poured himself his drink before pouring your own for you. “...So why did you  _ need _ to see me?”

 

He hesitated for a moment before swallowing his drink in one swift movement. He took a second to think before he told her, “I am not proud of what I did...I wanted to repent...for what I did to you.”

 

You were silent as you took a sip of the sake. It was low quality and tasted shitty, but the burn was comforting as it slid down your throat. You slowly set the cup down and looked at him. “You really think you can just walk in here and ask me for forgiveness for what you did?” you asked. “You’re a fool.”

 

“No...I know I do not deserve forgiveness from someone as beautiful as you-”

 

You abruptly stood up. “Do  _ not _ try to guilt trip me, Hanzo.  _ You’re the one who left me _ . I’ve done  _ my _ grieving. Do not think you can waltz in and get what you want by using words like that against me. If that is the  _ only _ reason you are here, then you can go.”

 

Hanzo sat in silence for several moments, looking down at his empty cup, “That was not my intention, (y/n)...I did not wish to anger you. If that is what you want, then I shall leave.” He placed the cup back down on the table and bowed to you before turning and walking toward the door.

 

You stood there for several moments, the warmth of the sake in your belly and remembered a time from before again.

 

\--

 

_ It was the third night in a row Hanzo had been forced to make his way to the club again to find his brother. His feet carrying him up the familiar stairs and right towards the same booth as before. As he neared he heard familiar voices. “Genji, you really must be heading home. You’ve had plenty enough to dri-” _

 

_ She stopped as she noticed Hanzo standing a little ways away, arms crossed. She coughed awkwardly and nudged Genji who was literally trying to throw himself at her to get him to look at his brother who looked at them both with judgemental eyes. “Uhm...Genji…” _

 

_ Genji looked behind his shoulder to see Hanzo waiting with an angered look on his face. “Ah, my babysitter has arrived.” _

 

_ “Genji!” she hissed softly in warning as she looked at Hanzo again. _

 

_ Hanzo shook his head and sighed as he walked to the booth, picking his brother up with an arm under Genji’s. “Thank you…for trying, at least.” _

 

_ She was caught off guard by that. “Y-You’re welcome,” she stammered. “And you still owe me an apology.”  _

 

_ Hanzo stopped and glanced back at her after they reached the stairs, “Hmph,” he grunted before walking down the stairs with his drunk brother in tow.  _

 

_ “Dick…” she muttered, downing her remaining sake before going to enjoy the dancing on the lower floor. _

 

\--

 

Your fists balled up at the memory. 

 

“Hanzo...wait.”


	3. Touch

There was an awkward silence as the two of you sat on the couch, one next to the other. After stopping Hanzo, you asked him to stay a bit longer. With what appeared to be a slight smile at the corner of his mouth and his eyes seeming to brighten a bit, he nodded and sat back down. You sat next to him and poured yourself another drink, downing it as fast as humanly possible before letting out a long sigh. “So...what’ve you been up to all this time?” you asked after a long pause.

 

“I have been trying to... find peace after what I did. But, it hasn’t been easy, to say the least…,” he said as he took another drink of sake.

 

“I see…” you answered pouring yourself more sake because like hell you needed it. “What sort of thing are you doing for this peace you want?”

 

Hanzo hesitated for a few moments before clearing his throat, “I have been...traveling, mostly. Trying to find answers in places I have been, and trying to reconcile with those I have wronged.”

 

“...Is that why you came here?”

 

“That is only part of it, the other part is because I just...I missed you so much. I needed to come to terms with it, but it’s easier said than done.”

 

You looked away. “Why would you miss me? It’s been  _ years _ , Hanzo.  _ Nine _ to be exact. I would think you would’ve forgotten about me and moved on by now.”

 

“Forgotten you? It is quite impossible to forget someone if you think about them every day since you last saw them...or is it that you’ve forgotten me, (y/n)?”

 

“...I’ve tried to forget you,” you admitted. “It works for a while, but my mind wanders at times back to the past like a sickness that won’t leave me be.”

 

Hanzo took a long hard look at you, before sighing and pouring the both of you another drink of sake. It was something you both would need, it seemed. “No matter what happened, no matter how hard I tried, you always lingered in my mind...lingered in my heart.”

 

Your eyes moved back to look at his face. “Hanzo...what are you trying to say?”

 

“I...it matters not now, it’s getting late. I must be going, I’m sorry to have troubled you for so long,” Hanzo said as he pushed himself up off of the couch.

 

You were hesitant, but the idea of being alone on a night where memories had come to light and fresh wounds had been reopened made it difficult for you to want him to go. You reached out and without thinking, grabbed his hand. The simple touch made another memory stir in your mind and sent you back to the first time you’d touched the Shimada.

 

\--

 

_ It had been a week since she last saw Hanzo, it seemed he gave up on retrieving his brother, or he just grew tired of it at this point. Genji would either leave with some woman he found on the dance floor, or sleep in a drunken stupor in the booth he usually attended. It was beginning to frustrate her, and she noticed that Genji was still relentless in his advances which only made her more annoyed. Which was why she was in such a foul mood now as she attempted to drag the drunk Shimada home who really didn’t know how to stop talking or grabbing at her. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she pulled Genji along and said, “How in the world does your brother put up with you? You’re such a bother.” _

 

_ Genji smiled and let out a drunken giggle, “But you suuure do love it, why else would you put up with me?” _

 

_ She rolled her eyes. “Because I feel bad for you.” _

 

_ Genji wasn’t paying attention, as he looked up and realized they had arrived. He moved away from her and stumbled up to the gate of his residence, pounding on the giant oak door, “Open the damn door already! Do as I command, you dog-” he tried saying as he fell over onto his hands and knees and puked into a bush along the wall. _

 

_ She grimaced and went to help him up to his feet, muttering under her breath. How Hanzo managed to get him home was beyond her, and she wondered how he put up with him at all. He was such an idiot when he got drunk...although it wasn’t like he was kind of an idiot sober too. Picking him up, she steadied him before knocking loudly on the gates as she prayed they’d come take Genji so she could go home already. It was bad enough the stench of the puke was beginning to hit her, and she was struggling not to gag at it. She was definitely going to kill him next time he went out to the club. _

 

_ It wasn’t long before the door opened, Hanzo stepping out with a look of disgust as the smell of the puke hit his nose. “What the hell...Genji, did you puke in the bush again,” Hanzo asked with a glare directed at Genji, who just shrugged and tried to whistle, but failed horribly considering he was wasted as fuck. Hanzo let out a sigh and went to take his brother from her, when his hand pressed against hers and he recoiled. _

 

_ She was startled by his touch, and she let Genji fall again as she jumped in surprise. She wasn’t even paying attention to Genji as he face planted into the concrete, and she winced when she noticed. That was definitely going to hurt when he sobered up...if the hit didn’t make him already. She heard a muffled, “Ow” come from the Shimada, but he made no attempt to get up. Yep, he was definitely still drunk.  _

 

_ Hanzo picked his brother up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned to her and bowed slightly, before walking back through the door. Just before going through, he turned to her once again and asked after a few moments of thinking, “Would you...perhaps...care to join me for some tea sometime?” _

 

_ “R-Right now?” _

 

_ Hanzo let out a sigh, “Unfortunately, I must take care of this mess of a brother that I have...perhaps next week, if you have the time. Have a good night,” he said as he walked through the door and closed it. She could have sworn she heard him scolding Genji as soon as it was shut, but it was just fading whispers at this point. _

 

_ “You too…” she said to the closed door before turning and walking away. Her cheeks were a faint pink as she headed home. Had she just been asked to join the eldest heir of the Shimada clan for a date? She shook her head. No. It was just tea, nothing special. Or was it? _


	4. Storms

**Note: Reader has a fear of storms**

 

You were in your room changing into your nightgown as your mind continued to dwell on earlier, still in disbelief he had shown up. You told him he could stay and sleep on the couch, it was late and you both had been drinking a bit. But also...you didn’t really want him to leave for some reason. You crawled into bed and turned off the light, barely able to fall asleep with your mind racing, thinking about so many things at once. It took a bit of effort and time, but finally you drifted off to sleep. 

 

A few hours later you awoke to the loud crashing of thunder, jolting you awake. When you realized what it was, you began to shake, clutching your arms and rocking back and forth gently in your bed. Another clap of thunder sounded, and you jumped as a whimper escaped your lips. God did you hate that sound. It was the bane of your existence, and you wished it’d stop. A loud bang of thunder sounded once more forcing you from your bed and running for the door. As soon as you swing it open, Hanzo is standing on the other side, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. “Oh, h-hello...I just...wanted to check on you. I remember how much you hate storms such as this one,” Hanzo said as another clap of thunder sounded, making you jump and bury your face into his chest without thinking.

 

“C-Can you s-stay?” you stuttered. “Pl-please…”

 

Hanzo felt you trembling and shaking against him, resting his hands upon your shoulders, “Yes, of course…”

 

“Th-Thank you…” you whispered, clinging to him as thunder sounded again and the rain outside grew louder. Hanzo let out a sigh as he led you back to your bed, having you lay down under the covers as he laid down on the other side, staying above them. You rested your head on his shoulder as he tried to help calm you down, telling you that it’s okay and nothing will hurt you.

 

You shivered, trying to focus on his voice. It was comforting. The gritty sound of it reminding you of two stones scraping together. You could feel his chest rising and falling which brought you solace. You barely paid the storm attention as you focused on Hanzo. The warmth he radiated, his touch...it was enough to keep you sane and distracted. You felt your eyelids growing heavy and slowly they closed. You soon dozed off again, breathing slowing to indicate so. As you drifted asleep, you dreamed of the first time this happened.

 

\--

 

_ After that night, Genji had decided to take a bit of a break from partying outside of the residence. Hanzo seemed a bit more pleased with it, but that didn’t mean his brother was done drinking. For the next week had to deal with his brother wandering the halls late at night, stumbling and talking to himself in a drunken stupor. It annoyed Hanzo greatly, but at least it was at home for now. A week passed since he last saw her, the woman he oddly thought about randomly throughout the days. He decided it was finally time to invite her to tea, like he mentioned before.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ She stood nervously outside the Shimada estate under the dry safety of an umbrella. She’d received Hanzo’s invite...how he knew her address she wasn’t sure, but she assumed it had something to do with him being heir to such an esteemed clan. She looked back down at the small letter she’d received to present if the guards gave her any trouble. She’d dressed in her best outfit for the occasion. _

 

_ Her hair in a bun, a lily in her hair that was pure white. She wore a pale green kimono that had white and pink flowers as the pattern. Her obi was tight around her to show off her figure, and it was a darker green. She was hopeful she didn’t look terrible to him. She’d checked her makeup three times to be sure she’d done it right, and she was scared he’d regret having her there if she didn’t at least dress nicely or look good. She decided she’d waited long enough and knocked on the doors to the estate. _

 

_ After just a few moments, the door creaked open and she was greeted by the elder brother, wearing a blue and white yukata. He bowed and widened the door open, ushering her inside into the beautiful courtyard, cherry blossoms in bloom with the petals scattered along the ground. It was a stunning sight to her, but she was the stunning sight to Hanzo. He cleared his throat and lead the way to a room down a hallway near the entrance. There sat a small table in the center of the room, four small pillows on each side of the square table. She entered first, sitting at one side as Hanzo took the opposite. He called for a maid that brought a tea kettle and two small cups. _

 

_ She smiled at the maid, thanking her which caught the maid by surprise. She bowed to her before taking her leave, and she turned back to Hanzo who was pouring their tea. Now that she was here, she wasn’t sure what to say. Here she was, sitting with  _ **_the_ ** _ Hanzo Shimada, eldest heir to one of the most infamous clans in all of Hanamura and having tea with him. She took a sip of tea before hearing Hanzo clear his throat, “You look...good, today.” _

 

_ “Thank you,” she answered setting her cup down. “You look handsome.” _

 

_ Hanzo seemed to hesitate when he set down his cup, his cheeks slightly pink, “Thank you…” _

 

_ “You’re welcome,” she said. “I assume you’ve managed to keep your brother inside considering he’s been absent from the bar.” _

 

_ “Hai, I have kept an eye on him so he wouldn’t bother you anymore,” Hanzo said as he relaxed a bit. _

 

_ “How thoughtful of you,” she said with a smile. “It’s a shame though, we don’t see each other as much as a result though…” _

 

_ Hanzo seemed to slightly choke on his tea, “Erm...I...we can...see each other outside...of the bar, if it is what you wish.” _

 

_ “That’d be nice,” she said. “It’ll have to be when I’m not working though, and I’m sure you’re busy with personal affairs as well.” She picked up her tea and took another sip of it. _

 

_ “Ah, I tend to finish clan affairs quickly. What...is it that you do, by the way?” Hanzo asked tilting his head slightly as he looked to her. _

 

_ “I’m a server during the day there,” she said. “During the night I make sure patrons get home safe. Other times when I have a dry spell and need some money, I am a...as you might call a geisha.” _

 

_ “A geisha? I am quite a fan of the dances I have seen. Perhaps…I could see you perform, sometime?” _

 

_ “Of course,” she said. “I’d love to entertain you sometime.” _

 

_ “You already entertain me with your presence...I...never caught your name...” _

 

_ “(Y/n),” she said.  _

 

_ Hanzo stopped drinking and looked up to you, “Your name is quite beautiful…just like yourself.” _

 

_ She blushed. “T-Thank you…” _

 

_ Hanzo nodded, “Was being a server your preferred career?” _

 

_ “No,” she admitted. “I wanted to be a painter. But...painting doesn’t exactly bring in much money.” _

 

_ “Hmm…” Hanzo seemed to get lost in thought while sipping his tea. _

 

_ She sipped hers before pausing. “Is something the matter?” _

 

_ Hanzo looked up to her and stood up, “Come with me.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Hanzo lead her to a large open room with two paper lanterns sitting in front of a small wooden bridge. Inside the room sat a stand with a katana above its sheath. Hanzo pointed to the large blank wall above it, “There.” _

 

_ She tilted her head, not sure what he meant. “What about it?” she asked. _

 

_ “The Shimada clan would like to commission you for a mural of the dragons for our clan,” Hanzo said plainly as he turned to her. _

 

_ “B-But you haven’t even seen my work!” _

 

_ “I am confident in your skill, I do not need to see your previous works.” _

 

_ “But Hanzo-” she cut off with a yelp as the loud rumble of thunder sounded. She jumped into Hanzo’s arms without realizing it, shaking violently. _

 

_ “Are you alright?” Hanzo asked with worry in his voice. He didn’t get a reply from her for a few moments, so he wrapped his arms around her tighter and just repeated softly, “It’s okay.” _

 

_ “I-I don’t like th-thunder…!” she managed to say as another rumble sounded. _

 

_ “I see...do not worry, it will be okay. You may stay with me until the storm subsides, if you’d like.” _

 

_ “P-Please…?” _

 

_ “Of course. Let us retire back to the tea before it gets too cold...and...you may sit next to me, if it will help…” Hanzo said as he blushed slightly red. _

 

_ “Th-thank you…” _


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This has been needing an update for a while, and I apologize. I didn't know what direction I wanted to go with this. However, now I do. Enjoy~!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi/Emmy

You awoke late the next day and let out a small ‘hmm’ sound. It was nice and warm beneath the sheets, and you burrowed deeper into them, wincing slightly at the bright sunlight that flooded through the window.  _ At least is isn’t storming anymore… _ , you thought to yourself as you shut your eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Your eyes suddenly flew open, remembering last night and quickly a blush drew itself across your face. You’d once again managed to embarrass yourself around the former heir to the Shimada clan, and you groaned inwardly before you sat up. You found the bed empty, the only remnants of his presence being the slightly messy sheets and indentation of where he’d been laying. You relaxed a little at his absence, thankful you didn’t have to wake and see him during your moment of realization.

 

You sighed and dragged yourself from the warmth of your bed. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. You took a deep breath and the mouth-watering smell of toast and ham wafted through the air. You paused. There was no way. Hanzo wasn’t making breakfast was he? You walked out of the bedroom, following the scent of delicious food and peeked your head around the corner into the kitchen.

 

Sure enough, he was. He had his hair back in a bun, a dark blue t-shirt on, and gray sweatpants. It seemed he had brought extra clothes with him during his travels. They must’ve been in that blue bag of his. You could see he was preparing breakfast. Two plates set out for the two of you, eggs already placed on them, and he was now added the ham and toast. Two cups of tea already sat on the table, and your mouth watered in anticipation of having such a delicious smelling meal. “You’re finally up,” said Hanzo without looking at you.

 

You blushed lightly at having gotten caught. “I-I’m sorry…” you stammered.

 

He looked over his shoulder at you with an amused smile. “Don’t be,” he replied. “Come sit down, breakfast is ready.”

 

You took a seat, and he put the dirty pans in the sink, turned off the oven, and he returned with the two plates of food. “Mmm a morning set?”

 

He scratched the back of his head. “A...friend of mine is a Westerner...he has been introducing me to their culture and foods. I thought you’d like some.”

 

“I love anything you cook, Hanzo,” you said and blushed in embarrassment at your comment. “I- Gomen-”

 

He waved it off. “Relax (y/n). You’re way too tense. Let’s eat.”

 

“H-Hai…” you said.

 

“Itadakimasu,” you two said in unison before you two began to eat.

 

“Mmm...Hanzo it’s delicious!” you said happily after eating some of the ham. 

 

“Arigato...I am...pleased that you enjoy it,” he said with a relaxed smile.

 

“What kind of tea did you make?” you asked as you picked up the cup and took a sip.

 

“Can you guess?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Sakura tea,” you replied softly as you set it down. “How did you…?”

 

“I remembered,” replied Hanzo. “Is it to your liking?”

 

“It is alright,” you said. “It still isn’t as good as when Genji used to make i-...I-I gomenasai, I...”

 

Hanzo set down the cup he’d picked up and looked down. “No...it is...fine.” He was silent for a while before speaking up, “Do you still miss my brother?”

 

You were quiet as you you ate the last bit of ham and swallowed before speaking, “Honestly...I miss him everyday, Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo spoke quietly, “I should have suspected as such. You two were close friends.”

 

“Hai…” you said quietly as you felt the awkwardness hanging in the air.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat, “I am going to shower, do you mind cleaning up?”

 

“Not at all,” you said, but he was already standing to leave.

 

You watched him go before sighed and slumping in your chair. You knew you’d messed up. It was obvious after all this time, Hanzo still hadn’t healed...and you hadn’t expected him to. The blood of his brother would always stain his hands and weigh heavy on both his mind, and his heart. He wasn’t the only one with feelings of guilt over Genji’s death. You felt guilt as well over being unable to see the signs and not stopping things. You’d tried, but it had been far too late. You bit back tears, wiping at dry eyes before going to do the dishes as memories bubbled up of happier times with the younger Shimada.

 

\--

 

_ She stood beneath the large mural with a thoughtful look upon her face. She was thinking of how to begin sketching out the mural for the clan after receiving approval from Hanzo and Genji’s father. It had been two weeks since her first visit to the castle, and she had been forced to postpone a return due to work, and Hanzo being absent from the castle due to business. She looked down at the large sheet of rice paper at her feet. A small cup of ink, a cup of water, and a sumi brush set lay on a low seated table to her right.  _

 

_ She looked back up to the mural, images of the great dragons of the Shimada clan coming to mind. She recalled the regal beasts being carved out of stone near the front gates, imagining them in color and soaring through the skies above Hanamura. Then came the images of the two brothers. She wanted to incorporate both into the mural. As heirs to the clan, she found it fitting. As she went to pick up the brush and draw out ideas, a voice spoke that made her nearly knock over the ink. “So brother managed to persuade our father to approve of you creating the mural, huh?”  _

 

_ She turned towards the voice in surprise, “G-Genji! II gomenasai-” She quickly bowed to the youngest heir, before straightening herself out. “I didn’t hear you approach.” _

 

_ Genji looked caught off guard by her sudden formalness.  “There is no need to be so formal (y/n),” he said. “You’re a guest here, and you are my friend.” _

 

_ “F-Friend?” she asked in surprise, and he grinned. _

 

_ “Of course! You’re my brother’s friend, can’t you be mine as well? I mean...you took care of me when I was drunk, and you somehow managed to make Hanzo loosen up a bit when you come around. Anyone who can do that is a friend in my book,” chuckled the Shimada as he basked in the morning sunlight. The soft rays making his fiery green hair mystifying. _

 

_ She blinked. “I...okay…” she managed to stammer out, and Genji clapped his hands together. _

 

_ “Wonderful! So I hear you were tasked to paint the dragons of our clan?” he said. _

 

_ “Hai,” she said. “But I have no idea where to start…” _

 

_ “Hm...have you ever heard of the story of the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind?” he asked. _

 

_ “No,” she said as she looked to him. _

 

_ Genji chuckled and motioned for her to sit on her stool. “Let me tell you the story my father told me when I was a young child…” And with that, Genji launched into the story as she hung onto every word, occasionally interrupting to ask questions or give input. Eventually, Genji finished and smiled at her. “What do you think?” _

 

_ “I think you have helped me in deciding what to base my mural on,” she replied. “Arigato, Genji.” _

 

_ “Of course! Anything for you, (y/n). Oh- and take your time. Father says you can spend as long as you want on it. If he approves, he may even entrust you to do more around the castle,” said Genji. _

 

_ “Really?” she asked. _

 

_ “Mhm! He already knows that Hanzo seems to have taken a certain liking to you, and he knows I have as well. So, he is quite pleased in a way to see what you can offer,” replied Genji. _

 

_ “I-I see,” she said with faint pink dusting her cheeks as embarrassment flooded over her. _

 

_ “Don’t worry, (y/n),” said Genji as he leaned in close to her face which only flustered her more. “No matter what happens you will always be welcomed and safe here. I promise.” _

 

\--

 

“(Y/n)?” said a voice that pulled you out of your own mind. “(Y/n)?” It repeated, and you turned to see Hanzo standing in the doorway.

 

“H-Hanzo…?” you asked as your voice cracked, and you realized you were crying and that sharp, stabbing pain in your chest was back from all that time ago.

 

He seemed to hesitate before walking over and pulling you into a strong, comforting hug. You closed your eyes, your tears staining the Shimada’s shirt and the strong pangs of guilt, longing, and regret cutting through you like a knife.


End file.
